


Joy is Blooming in Pain

by ang3ly0shi



Series: ENHYPEN Vampire AU [2]
Category: ENHYPEN (Band), I-LAND (Korea TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Boys Being Boys, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures, No Smut, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, PLEASE READ THE AUTHOR’S NOTES I BEG, Vampires, Violence, Werewolves, Witches, YES sunoo does wear a skirt at some point it’s just what the girlies do, but only sometimes lol, daniel is just a cute little puppy, doppelgangers, hopefully i didn’t forget anything, mostly just stupid relationship problems lmfao, rated mature for violence and kissing scenes, sort of crack?, ya lil nasties
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:33:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29881863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ang3ly0shi/pseuds/ang3ly0shi
Summary: They just wanted to go back into the real world and live normal lives, but one of Jay’s old friends has other plans.—Title from ENHYPEN’s “Let Me In (20 Cube)”—slow updates
Relationships: Kim Sunoo/Nishimura Riki | Ni-ki, Park Jongseong | Jay & Yang Jungwon, Park Jongseong | Jay/Yang Jungwon, Park Sunghoon/Sim Jaeyun | Jake
Series: ENHYPEN Vampire AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2078826
Comments: 11
Kudos: 39





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CONTENT WARNINGS‼️  
> (These will also be used throughout the chapters don’t worry)  
> • violence is very detailed  
> • strong language  
> • kissing scenes get kinda heated but there’s not sexual shit of any kind  
> • darker themes than the first book (?)  
> • there’s some underage drinking during a party scene
> 
> There’s no smut or death, but this is definitely a lot more intense than the first book lmfao ok please enjoy, my beautiful babies!

_ “So soon? Why not stay a while?” The older pulled his friend into a loose embrace. Jungwon settled with resting his head on the vampire’s chest, “I just really want to get back to normal. But I’m sort of conflicted because…I like you all so much. I wish you guys could come study with me at school or something so we could keep seeing each other.” _

_ Jungwon looked up into Jay’s eyes with a warm smile, “But I’ll come back and visit, I promise.” _

_ The older laughed and booped the human’s nose, “I’ll hold you to that.” _

That conversation rang through Jay’s head at least once a day ever since Jungwon left. For the next eight months, Jungwon’s return would plague his mind. He’d ask the headmaster every few days if he’d heard anything from Jungwon or the family, but was always met with the same, disappointing answer: “Just give him time, he’ll be back eventually, Jongseong-ssi.”

But how much more time did Jungwon need? Jay had anticipated a few months—not almost an entire year.

He’d slept in Jungwon’s bed and didn’t let anyone wash the sheets until the younger’s scent was completely gone, and the sole purpose of his dreams became to replay all of the nights he’d spent holding the boy he loved with all of his being. 

Yeah, he’d finally established he was madly in love with Jungwon.

They kept in touch, of course, but only through handwritten letters; Professor Kim didn’t allow phone calls from people that weren’t parents of his students. He kept all of the notes he received in one of the drawers of his nightstand, and he made sure to ask Jungwon to send him pictures of himself every now and then so Jay wouldn’t be able to forget what his friend looked like even if he tried. 

It’s not like he ever would try, but…just for good measure. 

Everyone noticed how much Jay had changed without having Jungwon in his life, he’d even asked Sunoo to help him do something different with his hair.

_ “Maybe a drastic change will help me take my mind off of things,” he claimed, which made the witch laugh before snapping his fingers and turning the older’s hair brown. _

_ “How’s that for drastic?” _

_ Jay liked it, for sure. _

_ Sunoo snapped his fingers again, and back to blonde Jay went. _

_ “I’ll ask Headmaster to pick up some hair dye once he runs errands again.” _

The Jay Jungwon left them with reminded them a lot of what the vampire was like when he first arrived at Greenwood. Jay, before becoming the loud and outgoing fuckass he typically acted like, was quiet and somber. He kept to himself and took very long to open up to Heeseung, Sunoo, and Jake, his only other classmates at the time of his arrival. 

To make a long fucking story short, Jay was miserable after Jungwon left.

Then came the fateful night in July. He ignores the sound of the front door opening, along with whoever walks in—people rarely came over, and when they did, they were usually boring as fuck.

But then, a familiar scent slowly takes over his senses.

“Oh my god, this place hasn’t changed a bit!”

_ No, I’m tripping. I have to be.  _

He puts down the pen he’s using to do his math worksheet and runs to the staircase when all of a sudden, he hears Sunoo squeal, “Jungwon!”

He couldn’t believe his eyes. 

There, at the front door, stands a Jungwon that hasn’t changed one bit. He’s finally wearing everyday clothes that actually belong to him and not someone at the academy, but everything else about him is the same; his hair, his face—Jay has to internally chuckle,  _ he’s still tiny. _

When Jungwon pulls himself out of Sunghoon’s embrace, he makes direct eye contact with his former roommate. 

Suddenly, all of his deepest, most intense feelings about the older are coming back to him. 

Those feelings he had that last time he was in Jay’s arms are coming back to him. 

It’s all crawling up his throat, up his face, and coming out in the form of tears. 

An immediate smile blossoms on his face as the two run towards each other. The younger jumps into Jay’s arms and starts to cry, “I missed you so much.”

Jay squeezes just a little tighter and lets his eyes fall shut at the comforting, familiar scent, “God, I missed you, too.”

Jungwon pulls away to brush his finger’s through the taller’s now brown hair, “Your hair, it’s so different!”

The older chuckles and softly grabs the younger’s face to bring their foreheads together, wiping the shorter vampire’s wet cheeks, “Headmaster finally let me change it up. Do you like it?”

Jungwon brushes their noses together as he giggles, “God, I love it, you look so—”

Niki clears his throat dramatically, “Um, are you guys done?”

“Stop ruining the moment, Niki!” Heeseung jabs his friend in the side, earning a wince from the Japanese boy.

Jungwon laughs and pulls away from the tight hug he and Jay were sharing, “Wow, it’s so good to see you guys again!”

“We missed you so much, Jungwon-ah!” Sunoo giggles. 

“How’s the normal world doing?” Jake asks with a smile. Jungwon shrugs, “As normal as it gets. But, I didn’t come just to visit and chat; there’s something I want to talk to you guys about.”

“Are you moving back in?!” Sunoo gasps. Jungwon shakes his head with a chuckle, “No, no, I’m not, even though I miss you guys like crazy. I actually came back to ask if…you guys wanted to spend this year attending school with me.”

The boys all express their shock in different ways, from gasps to cheering to shaking each other violently. 

“I’ve been talking to Headmaster about it for the past few months, and he thinks you guys are ready to come back into society and live normal lives.” Jungwon explains.

“You all have studied here for so long and shown excellent control—well, most of the time. Isn’t that right, Niki?” The headmaster chuckles. “But I want to give you all a shot. This is what you’ve been going to this school for: control over who you are and what you do.”

“Well obviously we’ll do it, but…how is any of this going to work?” Jake asks, crossing his arms over his chest. 

“You will choose to either move back into your own homes or live here, and then we’ll enroll you at Jungwon’s school so you can study there,” The headmaster explains. Heeseung’s eyes widened, “Time out. A lot of us are way past due on our senior years, how on God’s green earth are they going to let us study there?”

“Let’s just say, Headmaster has some connections.” Jungwon chuckles. Professor Kim nods, “Jungwon’s principal is a good friend of mine, and a vampire as well; he said he’d be willing to give you all a year at the school to introduce you back into society.”

_ “The motherfucking plug! _ That’s so sick, Headmaster!” Jay exclaims, punching the air with his fist.

“So when do we start?” Sunghoon asks. 

“August 9th. So before then, you need to pick up your textbooks and any supplies you might need for school.” Jungwon informs. 

“How would you all like to go shopping tomorrow?” Professor Kim asks with a large smile, pulling a gasp from his students. Niki hollers and drops to his knees, “Fuck yeah! We’re out of this bitch!”

“Headmaster, could I go…check out my old room really fast?” Jungwon requests shyly. The headmaster nods, “Of course, Jungwon.”

Jungwon thanks the man before grabbing his former roommate’s arm and dragging them up the stairs.

As Jay shuts the door to the bedroom behind them, Jungwon sighs, “It hasn’t changed at all.”

There’s so much Jay wants to say,  _ I missed you like fucking crazy, I slept in your bed for so long after you left, I kept all of the pictures and letters you sent, I love you, I love you so much, I’m madly fucking in love with you. _

But he doesn’t say any of that.

Instead, he simply asks, “Why did you take so long?”

Jungwon freezes up before slowly turning around with a frown and walking up to his American friend to engulf him in a hug. 

But Jay can barely bring himself to hug back.

“Jay I…I had so much to do when I got back. So many excuses to make, so many lies to tell. I had to catch up on so much school work and train a billion times harder for taekwondo. Being gone for a month put me so behind in my normal life, and adjusting to being a vampire only made it harder,” Jungwon explains before softly grabbing the older’s face, “but I don’t want you guys to think I didn’t spend every day since I left wondering when I’d be able to see you all again.”

Jay smiles, “You grew up so much after leaving.”

Jungwon rolls his eyes before laughing and pulling away, “Whatever.”

Jay smirks as he grabs the younger’s wrist to pull him into another tight hug. Jungwon giggles, wrapping his arms around Jay so tight that he’s sure the older isn’t breathing properly. Jay hugs back with just as much force while sticking his head in the crook of the younger’s neck, “I missed your scent so much.”

Jungwon smiles as he sniffs the American boy’s brown hair, “I missed yours, too. I was very tempted to secretly steal one of your shirts before I left.”

Jay grins and pulls away from his friend’s neck, “You may have gotten more mature, but you’re always going to be so fucking adorable to me.”

Jungwon pulls the older’s forehead to his while keeping his arms around Jay’s neck, the taller pressing him up against the desk.

“I missed you so much,” he whispers against Jay’s lips.

“God, I missed you, too,” Jay mumbles before slipping his hands underneath the younger’s shirt and onto his waist, leaning down to initiate a soft, loving kiss.

The kiss is short-lived, however, as seconds after it starts, Heeseung is opening the door, “Jungwon-ah, did you wanna—I really need to stop walking in on people making out around here.”

Jay pulls away quickly and rubs his neck as the most awkward silence falls upon the room. Jungwon clears his throat and blushes, “S-Sorry, what was that, hyung?”

“I was going to ask if you wanted to stay for dinner,” Heeseung’s cheeks flush a bright red color out of embarrassment.

Jungwon shakes his head, “N-No, it’s alright. Thank you, though. I should actually probably call my ride so I can get going.”

Heeseung nods and slips out of the room, “Sounds good.”

Once the door shuts, the two vampires look at each other before bursting out into laughter.

“We have to stop doing that,” Jungwon declares. Jay rolls his eyes with a smile, “You act like they don’t know that we’re together.”

“Well, technically we’re not together,” Jungwon regrets making the comment as soon as it slips from his lips, especially when he sees Jay’s smile fade. They sit in an awkward silence for a moment before Jay asks, “Should we…talk about that?”

“I-I guess,” Jungwon nervously laughs. “As much as I would love to just get married tomorrow, it’s…best if we take things slow…as in…really,  _ really _ slow. No couple stuff yet. I want to take a few weeks to get to know you better.”

“How about this?” Jay smirks, “I will answer any question you want to ask about me, and you have to answer anything I ask you. That way you can find out literally anything you want to know and so can I.”

Jungwon nods, “You’ve got a deal.”

They stand there for a brief moment, just staring at each other; after being apart for so long, they really can’t help it. Jungwon missed having his gaze on those pink lips of Jay’s, and the brunette had been dying to get back to admiring Jungwon’s cat-like facial features, which always made him weak to his knees.

“I should probably,” Jungwon’s giggle breaks the awkward silence in the room, “get going?”

“Will you be back tomorrow?” Jay asks quickly, feeling slightly embarrassed for letting himself sound like a needy child. Jungwon just smiles and nods, reaching up to cup the older’s face, “You don’t have to worry anymore, I’m back for good this time.”

The affirmation makes Jay’s heart and stomach do somersaults, quickly leaning in to press a kiss to the younger’s lips. 

He quickly pulls away, “Shit, sorry, I know you said not to do that, I just got really happy and—”

Jungwon pulls the brunette’s face to his so that their lips can meet again, giving themselves enough time to let their lips move against one another’s during this kiss.

Jungwon is first to pull away, but he stays as close to Jay’s lips as possible, “Ok, no more after that.”

Jay giggles and nods, letting himself relax and process everything that had happened in the last few moments.  _ He’s back, back for good, _ he thought to himself. The idea almost makes him tear up from how relieved he feels from receiving such words. After months and months of painfully longing for the younger’s return, he’s back, and he’ll soon be Jay’s.

Now he just hoped Jungwon would want to stay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if i don’t update for a long while lmfaoooo school sucks rn
> 
> twitter + insta + youtube: ang3ly0shi
> 
> have a good day/night <3


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK now i really don’t know if i’m finna update any time soon LMFAOOOO but enjoy the chapter anyways

Jay wakes up the next afternoon feeling jubilant as ever, getting up out of bed and walking to the bathroom with a pep in his step and a smile on his face. After taking a quick shower and brushing his teeth, he walks back to his room and attempts to pick out an outfit. He pulls a white, long sleeve shirt over his head as Sunghoon knocks on the door and peeks his head inside, “Well aren’t you a little early bird today?”

“Guess so, _but ain’t nothing wrong with that.”_ Jay smirks and decides to wear a thin, chain necklace with his outfit. Sunghoon laughs as his friend slips on a pair of blue jeans, “Well, Sunoo made pancakes as per Headmaster’s request, so we’re eating good before heading out.”

Jay mutters a “fuck yeah” under his breath before slipping past his friend to get downstairs. He’s whistling as he takes his seat at the table next to their Headmaster, which makes the witch standing in the kitchen giggle, “You're an awfully happy camper this morning.”

“It’s what happens when your beloved finally visits you after months of being away,” Jay responds coolly, which pulls another chuckle out of Sunoo.

“You are so whipped it’s almost sad,” Niki says as he walks into the kitchen and presses a kiss to his lover’s cheek. Jay raises an eyebrow at the Japanese boy, “And you’re not?”

“Hey, my case is different,” Niki defends himself.

Jay’s face contorts into a confused expression, “No, it’s…literally not.”

“Jakey, hurry up! For the love of God!” Sunghoon exclaims as he strolls down the staircase with his eldest classmate. Heeseung makes a comment as well, “Yeah! I’m starving, dude!”

“Sorry!” Jake comes running down the hall while trying to slip on a black t-shirt over his head. He's the last one at the table, taking a seat on the other side of Professor Kim.

“Are you boys excited?” The headmaster asks after giving his students permission to eat. Niki grabs the container of Nutella for his toast, “I’m finally getting a taste of what it feels like to be a normal teenager, who _wouldn’t_ be excited?”

“So what’s the game plan, Headmaster?” Heeseung asks.

“First order of business will be getting you all cell phones, then we’ll go pick up some school supplies.” Professor Kim explained.

The students all gasp as Sunghoon yells, “We get to have phones now?!”

Professor Kim shrugs, “I have to check up on you all somehow.”

“Damn, Headmaster’s pulling the dad moves on us,” Jay laughs to Heeseung.

“Riki-san, we should get couple phone cases!” Sunoo giggles, the suggestion making the blonde smile and nod.

“When are we picking up Wonie?” Jay asks. Everyone was under the impression that the young vampire was the only thing on Jay’s mind, which wasn’t necessarily incorrect.

Suddenly, the doorbell rings.

“I got it,” Heeseung says, super speeding to the door. In a matter of seconds he’s back in his seat and completing his task of eating everything on his plate.

“Sorry I’m so early, Headmaster! My mother had a super short-notice meeting she had to attend, so she dropped me off before heading over.” Jungwon apologizes as he waddles into the room. Jay finds the baby blue sweater that his former roommate is literally _swimming_ in absolutely adorable. 

“It’s alright, Jungwon,” Professor Kim assures, “we were just talking about our plan for the day, and I’m sure there’s space in the car.”

“And if there isn’t, I’m sure Jay hyung wouldn’t mind letting you use his lap,” Niki teases his American friend, which makes Jake and Heeseung snort.

As Jungwon walks over to one of the empty seats at the table, he makes sure to give the back of Jay’s head a quick scratch. Jay pretends not to react, but internally, he’s squealing like a teenage girl meeting her favorite boyband for the first time. 

Once everyone is ready, they exit through the front door to get into the Headmaster’s car. 

Sunoo is a complete giggly mess, “Ah, what to do! I haven’t been to the city in years!”

“I don’t think any of us have, Sunoo,” Sunghoon laughs. The witch rolls his eyes, “You all have maybe gone half a decade or so without seeing the world, but try three decades.”

“I call dibs on the AUX cord!” Jungwon raises his hand after plopping down in the middle of the row behind the front seat. Heeseung, who decided to take the passenger seat, passes him the cable without protest, “You're literally the only one that can have it, no one else has a phone. Well, except for Headmaster, but I’m not sure how much music he’s got saved.”

Professor Kim shrugs, “I simply prefer a good audio book when driving.”

Jay laughs loudly before snatching Jungwon’s phone, “Let’s see—Jesus fucking Christ almighty, what the hell is this?”

“Um, a smartphone?” Jungwon raises an eyebrow at the brunette. 

“No shit, dumbass,” Jay rolls his eyes before scrolling up and down on the screen. “I mean what is this?”

“A Spotify playlist?”

“Never mind, just put whatever you want,” Jay gives up and tosses the phone back to the younger.

Eventually, everyone is hyped up in the car with the music blasting.

Jay brings Jungwon’s phone to his mouth as if it were a microphone, _“Yo, check it, I come to school with the Taylor on my earlobe, avoiding all the thick teasers, skeezers, and weirdos, that be blowing off the land, like, ‘Where the bomb at?’ Give me two bucks, you take a puff, and pass my bomb back.”_

The boys all cheer as Jay finishes the rap verse, laughing at how cool the American boy thought he was for knowing every lyric.

“Come on, guys, don’t let me down now, you know how it goes,” Jay puts the phone up in the air as Jungwon, Heeseung, and Jake take over the chorus.

_“I got five on it, grab your four, let's get keyed!”_

“ _‘Five on it’,_ what does that mean, Jay hyung?” Sunoo asks as he bobs his head to the beat of the song.

“It’s something about drugs,” Jungwon whispers in reply. 

“No, it’s not! Listen, don’t do drugs, you understand?” Jay points at the witch.

Sunoo crosses his arms over his chest and rolls his eyes, “I’ve literally lived for over two centuries; if you think my mind is pure as snow, you simply must be mistaken.” 

Their car ride eventually comes to an end once Professor Kim pulls into a parking spot at the front of the mall’s parking lot. He turns around to the rest of his students, “Now listen, my boys: you're going to be around an incredibly large amount of humans for the first time in a very long while. So it is important that you exhibit your best control at all times. If it becomes too much, just let me know and we’ll leave. But I need you boys on your best behavior. Am I clear?” The 7 other vampires nod, taking what their headmaster says very seriously.

Professor Kim smiles, “Well then, I suppose we should get a move on.”

They step out of the car and walk towards the mall, staying as close together as they possibly can. 

“Niki is really fucking lucky that he can’t drink from anyone but Sunoo now,” Jay whispers to his friends with a laugh. Niki frowns, “Still doesn’t really take away the cravings, though.”

Jake looks to his side and at his boyfriend, who’s scratching at his arm discreetly. The werewolf knows exactly what the action means, picking up on it after being friends with the younger for so long. He leans into his ear and whispers, “Your cravings are bad, aren’t they?”

“I haven’t been this hungry in God only knows how long,” Sunghoon mumbles.

The figure skater was _always_ good with controlling his thirst for blood. Even when he first turned, he felt it was too inhumane to feed off of humans, and would go days—sometimes even _weeks_ starving himself. But being around so many humans—so much blood at once after learning to stifle his needs down was overwhelming to say the very least.

“Is that what’s in style now?” Jay’s jaw drops as he points to the window of a clothing store. Jungwon laughs, “Yeah, fashion from the 90s and early 2000s is making its comeback, which my friends and I could honestly never complain about.”

“Bro, this was the shit I was wearing in high school,” Heeseung’s eyes went wide. Jay nods in agreement, “Me too!”

“Goodness gracious, Jungwon! You simply must take us back here some other time! There’s so much to see!” Sunoo giggles excitedly, linking arms with his Japanese classmate. 

* * *

After many, _many_ treacherous hours of trying to get their phones working, they’re finally able to leave the store and set off on their journey for school supplies.

Jake lets out an exasperated sigh as soon as they step foot out of the store, “That took so goddamn long!”

“That’s normal when you get a new phone,” Jungwon shrugs. 

Sunoo giggles as he shows his friends him and Niki’s matching phone cases. They were one of those that you’d connect to create the full picture: Niki’s is of a dinosaur with his tail being tugged on and asking “What are you doing?”, while Sunoo’s is of a smaller dinosaur tugging on the other one’s tail and saying “Miss you! Hug Me!”

“Aren’t they cute? I simply adore them!” Sunoo squeals. Niki contained his happiness a lot more, but he was secretly so in love with all of the adorableness Sunoo was displaying. It made his heart pound so hard he swore he could feel it all throughout his body.

“Dinosaurs are pretty fire,” Heeseung nods. 

“I must be terribly honest, boys,” Professor Kim begins, “I feel quite exhausted from all of the walking we’ve done today. Therefore, I’m going to leave you with Jungwon so that he can run the rest of your errands with you all. Is that alright?”

“Of course, Headmaster,” Sunghoon nods. Professor Kim sighs, “Very well, I’ll be on my way. If you need to reach me, Jungwon has my phone number.”

The boys and their headmaster begin to walk in opposite directions, with the students on their way to a map and Professor Kim on the way to his car.

“So how does it feel?” Jungwon asks. “Y’know, being back and all?”

“It feels like I went through a time machine,” Sunoo responds with wide eyes looking around himself. “So much has changed in the past 30 years!”

“It’s weird to be around so many people,” Jake admits as Sunghoon shyly links pinkies with his boyfriend.

Eventually, each of the boys split off to have their own conversations with each other, which leads Jay and Jungwon to be on their own and slightly ahead of everyone else.

“‘s it weird?” Jungwon looks at the brunette. Jay shrugs before throwing his arm around Jungwon’s shoulders, “It feels good. I’ve been dying to leave that place for God knows how long, to be completely honest.”

“Why didn’t you? I mean, you were like, 19 when you turned, which means kind-of-sort-of-pretty-much an adult. So why’d you stay?”

Jay stays quiet for a moment, remembering that he has to respond to whatever Jungwon asks and only doing so after the younger intertwined his fingers with the ones by his shoulder.

“Guess I was scared.”

The ravenette nods, “Makes sense. There’s lots to be scared of when you’re a vampire.”

They walk like that, sides attached and hands locked together. It’s comforting for Jay, like someone is right there to hold him as he takes baby steps back into the normal world. 

“You should let me take you on a date,” Jay suggests. His friend blushes, “W-Where would you wanna go?”

“We can come here after the first day of school to celebrate getting through it,” the brunette chuckles while speaking, “we can get food and go shopping and take pictures. Y’know, shit that couples do when they go out. That’s what they do, right? I wouldn’t know, I’ve never been on a date.”

“Yeah, I still fail to believe that,” Jungwon laughs. 

“Why? I'm nothing special,” Jay scoffs. 

The younger rolls his eyes, “Must I remind you that you’re literally the hottest guy I’ve ever laid my eyes on? Was the first time I told you that not enough?”

“Eh, it was more than once. You let it slip a few times in your letters to me.”

Jungwon glares at the older.

Jay senses a pair of eyes on him, so he looks down at the younger, laughing at the cute sight.

He gets his eyes back on their path before asking, “That’s not…moving too fast, is it?”

Jungwon shakes his head with a quiet giggle, “I think it’s good. First dates usually come early on before you decide if you actually want to get together.”

“Ok, good,” Jay pulls the younger just a little closer to him.

Soon enough, the boys reach their desired location, which is a craft store near one of the mall entrances.

“Beware, you can get very distracted in craft stores; there’s just a lot of random stuff everywhere that you’re gonna wanna look at.” Jungwon warns his friends before they walk through the doors. 

“Oh please, I won’t get distracted.” Heeseung scoffs. 

He stands so unbelievably corrected, however, as minutes after they start looking for an aisle with notebooks, Heeseung goes down a random aisle that has toys like slime and bouncy balls. 

Jungwon looks over at the eldest boy, trying to hold himself back from saying “I told you so” as best as he can.

They buy all sorts of things, from pencils to calculators to notebooks. After making their purchases, they head back to the car where Professor Kim is. 

On the way, they pass a large window that belongs to a petstore. Through the glass, there are puppies playing around in a little play area. All of this catches Jake’s attention, the hybrid stopping to look into the window. When he does so, all the puppies turn to and begin barking and howling him. The Australian boy smiles widely, hands pressed up against the glass; if he had a tail, it would probably be wagging with how excited he’d gotten.

Sunghoon, due to having been holding pinkies with his boyfriend, obviously feels the older stop and is forced to stop with him. He smiles at the sight of his boyfriend getting excited to see other canines, “What’s got you all giddy, Jakey?”

“I’m just so excited to go home and see my parents and Layla! God, she’s really the best dog in the whole world! I miss her so much.” He says in a way that makes Sunghoon’s heart melt entirely. He thinks back to when he first met Jake, and how the older always made it a point to talk about his dog; he seemed to love the pup very much. The pair start to walk away again, catching up to their friends.

“When I go home, you should come with me so you can meet my family,” Jake suggests shyly. 

Sunghoon turns his head, “You…want me to meet your parents? And your dog?”

Jake laughs while nodding, “I write about you quite often in my letters to my mom, so I know she’s super excited to meet you.”

Sunghoon blushes, turning his head away so the older can’t see, but finally slipping his entire hand into Jake’s and intertwining their fingers, “Yeah, I’d…gosh, I’d love that, Jakey. Thanks.”

Jake chuckles at the contact, scooting closer to the figure skater so that he can rest his head upon Sunghoon’s shoulder.

* * *

After a long car ride home, the boys are finally able to unwind and get used to their new devices.

“Oh! What are these?” Sunoo looks at his phone intently. Niki looks over, then he laughs, “They’re emojis, babe.”

“So when I type I can just—” the witch gasps, “look at that! There’s a little face!”

The Japanese boy smiles at his boyfriend’s innocence, finding it so cute how much he still has to learn about using a simple thing like a phone.

“We need to save each other’s contacts and then we can make a group chat!” Jungwon says excitedly, taking a seat on the floor in the middle of the living room.

After exchanging one another’s contacts and starting up a group chat, everyone’s phone dings with a notification. 

sunoo: 🦊

They all look at the witch as he giggles, “Emojis are so cute.”

“You know what’s cuter, though?” Niki whispers into his boyfriend’s ear, earning a hum from the older.

“You,” he kisses Sunoo’s ear, which makes the witch giggle and flush a bright pink color across his cheeks.

Heeseung gags, “That was an easy clap.”

“Literally not one fucking soul asked if I cared or not,” Niki wraps his arm around Sunoo’s waist.

“What kind of social media is around now?” Sunghoon asked. Jungwon laughs, opening up Instagram on his phone, “Um, there’s a lot. Let’s see; I mainly use Insta and Twitter, but some people like Snapchat, too.”

“What’s social media?” Sunoo asks.

Jay sinks into the armchair and takes a deep breath, “Sunoo, there is simply so much to teach you about the 21st Century.”

* * *

“When are you guys going to start going to bed earlier?” Jungwon wonders. He’s currently lying in Jay’s bed with the older right beside him, his arm trapped underneath the ravenette’s neck. The blonde shrugs, “Probably soon because it’s going to be such a drastic shift.”

“We’ll probably go pick our classes and get our textbooks on Friday—at least that’s when I’m going.” Jungwon explains.

Jay frowns, “You mean I’ve got to wait a whole four more days until I see you again?”

Jungwon giggles and rolls onto his stomach to look at the older, “I would come over more often, but I’ve got taekwondo all week. They really go crazy with the practices over summer vacation.”

Jay reaches up a hand to caress the younger’s cheek, unconsciously smiling at how pretty he finds Jungwon.

“You have no idea how bad I want to kiss you right now,” he admits quietly.

“You are the _neediest,_ most _impatient_ boy ever, Park Jongseong,” Jungwon laughs, getting up on his hands and knees so that he can crawl to be on top of the older. He gets their faces close enough for their noses to touch and slightly tilts his head, their lips only an inch or so apart, “But I wouldn’t want you any other away.”

Jay chuckles, running a hand through his former roommate’s dark hair to scratch the back of his head. 

Suddenly, Jungwon’s phone vibrates. He sits back on Jay’s thighs before taking out the device and picking up the call, “Yes mom?…Yeah…Ok…love you, too.”

He hangs up and slips his phone back into his back pocket, “My mom’s waiting outside.”

Jay sits up and lets his hands settle on Jungwon’s hips, “I’ll miss you.”

“I’ll miss you, too, but at least you have a phone now so that you can text me whenever you feel like it,” Jungwon laughs.

Jay nods and pats his crush’s bottom, “Alrighty, have a goodnight.”

“See you Friday,” Jungwon gets up from the older’s lap and scurries out the door.

As the door shuts, Jay falls back onto the mattress.

He knows he has to wait for Jungwon to be ready, but it’s so hard. He wants to give the boy all of the affection in the world and just…act like a normal couple; he really couldn’t help it, he doesn’t think he’s felt this strongly about anyone before. 

_Well, that’s not entirely true,_ he thinks to himself.

He pushes the thought aside and rubs his eyes just as Jake peeks his head into the room, “Some of the guys wanted to play some soccer, care to join?” 

Jay lets his mind take a breather and pauses before swinging his legs over the side of the bed, _“Let’s get it._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bro i saw this phone case ⬇️  
> https://pin.it/5c5vURD  
> AND I JUST HAD TO PLEASE ITS THE CUTEST THING EVER i need to get myself a gf or a park jongseong to have couples phone cases with
> 
> ok thanks for reading, cuties. i love you all so much :3
> 
> twitter + insta + youtube: ang3ly0shi
> 
> have a good day/night <3


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK FOR REAL THIS TIME i really don’t know when i’ll update again LMFAOOOOO
> 
> ok enjoy the chapter bbs <333
> 
> oh any english or japanese is italicized ;)

_jay hyung:_

_gm_

**_[3:12pm]_ **

Jungwon, who’s currently brushing his teeth, looks down at his phone when he hears it ding with a notification. He reaches for the device and smiles at the message before typing a quick response.

_jungwon:_

_hey_

**_[3:12pm]_ **

_jay:_

_did you leave for practice already?_

**_[3:13pm]_ **

Jungwon puts his cellphone back down and gets back to finishing the task he’s in the middle of so that he can snap a picture of himself completely ready. After placing his toothbrush back where it belongs and grabs his device again, opening the camera app and taking a few cute photos for his former roommate.

_wonie sent 3 images!_

**_[3:19pm]_ **

Jay rubs his face, the bright sun pouring into the room making his tired eyes burn like crazy. He reaches behind himself and slips on his glasses before taking a look back at his phone screen. After opening up the notification, he starts to smile uncontrollably. How the hell was the younger vampire always able to be so adorable? It was just pictures of Jungwon cutely posing in his taekwondo uniform, but it still made Jay’s heart melt like crazy. 

_jay hyung:_

_you’re so cute :0_

**_[3:20pm]_ **

Jungwon can’t help but giggle at the text; the older is just so obviously whipped. After shutting off the bathroom light and walking back to his room, the ravenette decides to spend the last few minutes before he leaves by FaceTiming the older. Flopping back onto his bed, he waits for the older to pick up, which doesn’t take long at all.

_“How does this thing work—OH oh my god, so that’s what my face looks like right now.”_ Jay’s eyes go wide as he blushes. Jungwon laughs loudly, “What, cute? I always loved your bedhead.”

_“How’s your day been?”_ Jay asks, rubbing his eyes that were threatening to shut again. 

The younger vampire shrugs, “Pretty boring, I have literally nothing to do around here. How’d you sleep?”

_“Pretty bad since we still haven’t gotten back to cuddling each other to sleep.”_ Jungwon swears that the only reason the comment made him flustered was because of Jay’s morning voice. Nothing else.

Definitely not because he also wanted to cuddle with his friend. Not at all. No way.

“We should have a huge sleepover one day,” Jungwon suggests with a smile. Jay laughs, _“You say that as if we haven’t lived here for over half a decade and you a month.”_

“No! I’m saying…like…like a normal sleepover. Y’know, watching movies and staying up late and telling scary stories or secrets and playing truth or dare.” Jungwon has so much to teach the guys about being normal teenagers in the 2020’s.

The brunette runs a hand through his hair to try and fix it, _“When are you leaving?”_

“Jungwon-ah! Let’s go!” Mrs. Yang calls from downstairs. 

Jungwon snorts, “I guess right now.”

_“Ok,”_ Jay pouts, _“have fun.”_

“I will, have a good day! I’ll text you once I’m out.” Jungwon gives the camera a smooch before hanging up and scurrying out of his room. 

Jay freezes, eyes wide from how flustered he was from the simple action.

Niki opens the door to ask a question, but glares at the brunette before any words leave his mouth, “Are you simping again?”

That was definitely _not_ the question he initially wanted to ask.

Jay turns to look at the younger, clearly annoyed, “What the fuck do you want?”

“You wanna play this phone game I found?” Niki asks.

The American boy shrugs and gets up, finally coming to terms with the fact that he can’t just spend the day moping around just because he misses his crush, “What app is it?”

* * *

“How do I look?” Jake asks his boyfriend as the younger ravenette walks into the room. The werewolf had rushed up the stairs right after breakfast had ended to shower and change into a nicer outfit. Sunghoon smiles, “Unbelievably handsome as per usual.”

The hybrid laughs, “I asked Headmaster to go visit my parents today, so I want to be sure I’m dressed up enough.”

“You look great, Jakey,” the figure skater chuckles, “there’s no reason to worry.”

Jake pats down the white shirt he’s got on under his flannel before freezing at the idea that pops up into his head. 

“Do you…would you wanna come with me?”

Sunghoon blushes, “Like…to meet your parents?”

Jake nods shyly, wondering if he’s made his boyfriend uncomfortable. But his worries are eased once he sees the younger shrug with a smile, “Sure, why not?”

The werewolf laughs quietly, relief washing over him, “Ok, well, we can head out once you’re ready to go.”

Sunghoon nods and hurries back over to his room to change into something a little nicer, _but what?_

After a little bit of thinking, he settles on a black sweater and some blue skinny jeans, changing quickly so that he can brush his teeth and fix his hair. Once he’s ready to head out, he calls for Jake from the living room downstairs. 

Professor Kim walks in, “Are you both ready to leave?”

“Yes sir!” Jake runs down the stairs, checking his pockets to make sure he has his phone and the note with the address to his house. 

* * *

Sunoo’s giggle pulls Heeseung from his stirring-ramen-trance. The older turns around to see the witch sitting on the kitchen counter behind him while staring at his phone, another giggle escaping Sunoo’s lips. Heeseung smiles, “What’s so funny?”

“Look at how cute these seals are!” Sunoo turns the phone around and shows the taller vampire the screen that displays a video called “Cutest Seal Videos 2020 Compilation”.

Heeseung snorts, “Sunoo, is _this_ how you’re going to use your phone?”

“This is a perfectly good use of it, thank you very much!” Sunoo retaliates, a cute frown plastered to his face. 

“At least he’s not watching porn or something like you probably do,” Jay butts in, opening the pantry in search of a snack. 

Heeseung scoffs, “I don’t watch porn!”

“That’s what they all say.”

“Why are you guys talking about porn?” Niki rolls his eyes as he walks into the kitchen. 

“Oh no, I think my phone broke.” Sunoo pouts. 

Niki takes a glance at the screen to find nothing but an empty battery symbol on it, “No, your phone’s just dead.”

Sunoo gasps, “Dead?! Oh no! Did I do that?”

“No, it’s not that kind of dead, Sunoo-yah,” Jay chuckles while grabbing a bag of popcorn, “you just need to connect it to a charger so that the battery can get some juice again.”

The witch breathes a sigh of relief, “Oh thank goodness.”

“By the way,” Jay begins, popping a kernel in his mouth, “you idiots should follow me on Instagram.”

“You _already_ made an account?” Heeseung’s returned to stirring his ramen by now.

The brunette nods, “I was kind of bored and wanted to see what I’d missed out on since I dipped from society.”

“I want to make an account! I have to be hip and fit in at school,” Sunoo giggles.

“I haven’t heard someone use the word ‘hip’ in that fashion since senior year.” Heeseung blinks. 

The American boy finishes chewing before telling Sunoo that if he wants to create an account, he’ll need to charge his phone, which prompts the hybrid to hop down from the counter and scurry off to his room, “I’ll be right back!”

* * *

Jake takes a deep breath as he raises his fist to knock on the door. He freezes, pressing his lips together as he feels himself start to panic.

Sunghoon rubs his back, “Jakey, there’s nothing to worry about.”

Jake exhales once more before nodding and finally knocking on the door. 

He feels his heart rate increase when he hears Layla start to bark, a smile starting to crawl up onto his face.

Moments later, a short, young woman is opening the door and holding the dog back from running out the door. She’s small, like Jake, and is wearing her long hair in a braid to the side. 

Jake’s jaw drops.

The woman’s eyes widen, letting go of the dog and throwing her arms around Jake’s neck, _“My sweet baby!”_

_“Oh my god,”_ Jake hugs her back tightly as tears spring to his eyes, _“it’s so good to finally see you again.”_

He feels her squeeze him tighter and laughs when she lets out a sob, _“Mom, it’s okay, I’m here now.”_

She pulls away and grabs his face to press a kiss to his forehead, _“You have no idea how much we’ve missed you, Jakey.”_

Jake finally feels a pair of paws pushing against his bottom, realizing that Layla finally realized who he was. He turns around and bends down to give her scratches, _“My perfect girl! I missed you so much!”_

She barks excitedly and jumps on her owner, licking his face and sniffing him as she remembers who Jake is. 

“You must be Sunghoon!” Mrs. Shim smiles at the taller boy accompanying her son. He nods shyly with a chuckle, “Yes, it’s really nice to meet you.”

“Come inside! Your father is making lunch for us,” She steps aside to let the boys pass by, _“Come, Layla! Inside! Good girl.”_

Jake smiles as he enters his home, taking on the familiar scent and sight; his parents hadn’t really changed much since he left for Greenwood. He looks over at the kitchen where a tall man stands, _“D-Dad?”_

The man stops stirring whatever he’s cooking and turns around, bringing a fist to his mouth and tearing up at the sight of his son; Jake chuckles, tearing up as well.

Him and his father always had a strong bond since they were both part wolf, which was why the man got so emotional at finally reuniting with his pup again. Sending him off to the boarding school was one of the hardest things Mr. Shim has ever done, and he was so relieved when he heard Jake was moving back in with them. 

The two meet in a tight hug, Jake’s head buried in his father’s chest, _“I missed you so much.”_

The man sniffles and holds his son’s head close to him, _“It’s so good to have you back, Jake.”_

Jake pulls away from the embrace and motions to his boyfriend, “This is Sunghoon. He’s the one that…helped me on the night I turned on accident.”

Mr. Shim smiles softly at the tall ravenette, “Thank you so much for taking care of Jake while he was away, we can’t thank you enough.”

Sunghoon bows deeply, “Please, don’t thank me. Headmaster is really the one that takes care of him best. I just…do what I can to make sure he’s okay, I guess.”

“How’s the food coming along, _honey bun?”_ Mrs. Shim wonders. Her husband turns off the stove and nods, “Who’s hungry?”

* * *

_  
jay hyung:_

_quick what’s ur insta_

**_[8:37pm]_ **

The message catches Jungwon slightly off guard, as he receives the message while on his last water break of practice. They’re about to finish up for the night, and he’s very excited to go home and rest up for the next day. 

_jungwon:_

_don’t make fun of me_

**_[8:38pm]_ **

_it’s yang_wonie04_

**_[8:38pm]_ **

_jay hyung:_

_what the actual fuck that’s the cutest shit ever_

**_[8:38pm]_ **

Jungwon blushes, he should’ve expected that.

_jungwon:_

_whatever 😑_

**_[8:39pm]_ **

_gtg_

**_[8:39pm]_ **

_ttyl?_

**_[8:39pm]_ **

_jay hyung:_

_ofc bby :)_

**_[8:40pm]_ **

Jungwon throws his phone back into his gym bag so that he doesn’t have a way to make his cheeks redden even more. After taking one last sip of water, he heads back out to finish practice up for the night and doesn’t get to see the last text message Jay sends.

_jay hyung:_

_shit sorry. forgot i wasn’t supposed to do that_

**_[8:40pm]_ **

* * *

  
After a nice time catching up over some great food, Jake, his parents, and Sunghoon have all moved to the couch to continue talking.

“So, I don’t mean to be nosey,” Mrs. Shim playfully whispers, “but Jakey mentioned to us that you two have been dating for some time now, yes?”

Jake pauses the belly rubs he’s giving Layla and blushes, looking over at Sunghoon with wide eyes. Sunghoon returns the look, “Y-Yeah, we started dating a few months back.”

“How wonderful! Jakey’s never had a girlfriend or boyfriend that he’s brought home to us,” Mrs. Shim giggles.

_“M-Mom!_ Don’t embarrass me!” Jake tends back to a needy Layla laying beside him. 

“Anyways, just know that you can always come to us if you ever need anything, Sunghoon,” Mrs. Shim assures, “you can consider us your second set of parents.”

Sunghoon blushes lightly and smiles, “Thank you, Miss. I-It means a lot.”

“Jake told us that he was surprised to not have attacked you in his wolf form that night he turned,” Mr. Shim mentions, “that’s quite a big deal. It’s amazing that he was able to exhibit so much control over his wolf form, but it’s also amazing that he was able to trust a vampire so easily. Going against our instincts can be quite the task.”

“I was really scared he was going to rip me apart at first but,” Sunghoon glances over at his boyfriend, “Jake told me that transforming into his wolf form was one of the hardest things he does, so I wanted to be sure he was ok no matter the cost.”

_“Wow, Jakey! You really got quite the catch, didn’t you?”_ Mrs. Shim says excitedly.

Jake laughs and turns to Sunghoon, “She said she thinks you’re great.” Sunghoon laughs and rubs his neck before thanking the woman shyly, unable to believe how sweet she is even with only knowing him for a few hours.

Jake’s phone vibrates, so he checks it to see what’s going on, “Oh, Headmaster’s outside. But he said for us to stay however long more we need.”

“Oh, sweetheart, it’s getting late,” Mrs. Shim says after glancing over at the clock, “you guys should probably get going.”

“I suppose,” Jake agrees sadly with a soft smile.

They all stand up and head over to the door after Jake gives Layla one last kiss, _“I’ll be back before you know it.”_

When they reach the door, Jake gives each of his parents a long hug, reminding them to text him and call him to figure out when he should move back in. Mrs. Shim nods, “I can’t wait to have you back.” 

“I can’t wait to be back,” Jake laughs softly.

He and Sunghoon wish the parents one last goodnight before walking out the door and to Professor Kim’s car. When they shut the door, the headmaster asks them how it went, to which they let him know that it couldn’t have gone better. 

“She said she’ll keep in touch to figure out when I’ll leave,” Jake adds.

Professor Kim nods, “Sounds great. I’m happy to hear you boys enjoyed yourselves.”

* * *

“HE’S SO CUTE WHAT THE FUCK?!”

“Jongseong-ssi, language.”

“Sorry, Headmaster.”

Heeseung stretches his arms over his head from where he is on the couch, “When are you going to stop fangirling over your damn boyfriend?”

“Whenever we finally get together!” Jay shouts angrily. Then he retracts his statement, “Well, actually never. You guys are just going to have to put up with this for the rest of eternity.”

Heeseung looks over at Niki, who’s faking gagging at his American classmate’s words.

Jay ignores his friends and continues scrolling through Jungwon’s Instagram page like he’s been doing for the past two minutes, simultaneously running up the stairs to his bedroom. 

He looks through some of the comment sections of Jungwon’s posts, and honestly? He has to laugh. All of the girls in grades above him seem to adore the little vampire and even baby him at times, leaving comments like “wonie-ah, you’re the cutest little thing!” and “you’re so pretty, jungwonie~!”

He notices that most of Jungwon’s posts are of him, but the ones that _do_ have other people in them are either of his taekwondo class or the same three friends. When he presses on the photo to see who’s tagged, he discovers their names are Daniel, Euijoo, and Geonu. 

A FaceTime call from the younger vampire interrupts his snooping, but also brings a smile to Jay’s face.

He picks up the phone while running a hand through his hair, _“Hello, hello.”_

_“Hi, hyung,”_ Jungwon waves at the camera cutely.

“How was practice?”

Jungwon rolls over onto his side, _“Good, I’m just really tired and sore.”_

“Look at you working hard,” Jay chuckles, “good job, Wonie.”

Jungwon smiles softly before yawning and rubbing his eyes, _“Look at what I’m wearing~.”_

Jay smiles as the camera pans slightly down and shows off his volleyball sweater that Jungwon’s got on, “Rocking it better than I ever could.”

_“‘s comfy, but it doesn’t smell like you anymore.”_ The ravenette pouts.

“I’ll give you another sweater of mine the next time I see you,” Jay giggles.

_“Oh, by the way, I saw you all followed my Instagram.”_ Jungwon snorts.

“Yeah,” the brunette sits up in his bed, “we were all making accounts earlier which is why I asked for yours.”

_“Oooo! You guys should make it look like every teenager’s Instagram profile,”_ Jungwon laughs, _“so you need to have what school you go to and your graduation year in your bio.”_

“I suppose we must do what we gotta do to fit in,” Jay shrugs with a grin.

Jungwon lets out another yawn, which prompts Jay to ask if he’s tired. The younger nods his head, _“‘m just sad because we can’t cuddle.”_

Jay’s heartstrings are tugged at so hard that the brunette feels like he might tear up at Jungwon’s adorableness.

_“Miss you, hyung,”_ Jungwon mumbles cutely. 

“I miss you, too, Wonie,” Jay pouts.

Just then, a loud, overdramatized gag is heard from downstairs, followed by a Japanese boy speaking in a loud, mocking tone, “I miss you, Jungwon! I love you so much, Jungwon! Let’s get married, Jungwon! Mwah, mwah, mwah mwah!”

“I’m gonna let you hang up now because you should probably get to bed and I should probably beat the fuck out of Niki.” Jay says with an annoyed expression. 

Jungwon laughs, _“Ok. Goodnight, hyung.”_

“Goodnight, Wonie.” Jay waves at the camera before clicking the red ‘hang up’ button.

He opens up his chat with Jungwon and types one more message before dropping his phone on his bed. 

_jay:_

_i know i’m not supposed to say this kind of stuff yet, but you’re really fucking precious holy shit_

**_[9:52pm]_ **

_like damn i really fell for the cutest guy ever_

**_[9:53pm]_ **

_ok have a gn_

**_[9:53pm]_ **

Jay swipes out of the chat and shuts his phone off before storming out of his room, _“Nishimura! You’ve got a beating coming your way!”_

Jungwon stares at the messages with a smile on his face, his heart feeling as though it’s beating out of his chest. Normally he’d run to his best friends and let them know about his crush and how things were going, but he knew that, this time, that just wasn’t possible. It slightly hurts to still be keeping such huge secrets about who he is and what’s been going on from his best friends, but he decided that it was best, at least for now.

After putting his phone to charge, he pulls the neck of his sweater up to his nose and closes his eyes, trying best to remember the scent of Jay’s perfume and hair bleach that had once lingered on the fabric as he falls fast asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woop woop hope this was cute. sorry it wasn’t super eventful i really just wanted jake to get to see his parents again since he’s moving back in with them
> 
> alrighty thanks for reading!
> 
> twitter + insta + youtube: ang3ly0shi
> 
> have a good day/night <3


End file.
